Conventionally, in a premises where numerous equipment devices are disposed, such as universities, hospitals or factories, there is employed a management system that divides the numerous equipment devices into equipment device groups comprising plural equipment devices, connects a management apparatus to each of the groups, and centrally manages the equipment devices.
In such a management system, is it necessary to verify each of the management apparatus that are connected to the equipment devices in order to comprehend operating circumstances of the equipment devices, so when the number of management apparatus increases, it is not easy to comprehend the operating circumstances of the equipment devices in all of the management apparatus. For that reason, it is conceivable to dispose a group management apparatus that is disposed with the managing function that each of the management apparatus includes and to collectively perform management of the equipment devices within the system in the group management apparatus.